Winter's Howl
by DestineyTot
Summary: Alfred struggles to cope with his animalistic urges and blood lust. Ivan happens to stumble upon him after a meal and takes it upon himself to undermine the blonde's will. Werewolf AU. RusAme.


First of all, I want to say that this was largely inspired by the Ginger Snaps series, which I love so much. Especially Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning.

I will go ahead and say that no, this does not contain all the furry-tastic werewolf transformations. Actually, there is, physically, nothing that resembles a werewolf in this story. If I say so myself, this sounds more like cannibalism than anything else.

I tossed around the idea of writing a Werewolf!AU fic about Russia and America for about 3 days before deciding to sit down and actually do it. Mostly, this is just me releasing all my pent up dark thoughts and desires that involve these two being together. XD

That, and I absolutely adore Dark Fics and blood/gore. So without further ado, please enjoy this slightly PWP-ish story.

[Also, I relied on Google Translate for all the Russian in this story. I know the translation is going to be severely fucked up, but nyehh...]

**Warnings: **Blood, gore, violence, slightly cannibalistic descriptions (humanoid werewolves?), and sex

* * *

White.

Everything was white. Everywhere he turned, he saw white.

The trees, the ground, the bushes, even the sky...they were all blanketed with a heavy layer of snow. He had no idea how he had gotten here, except for the fact that he had been wandering deliriously around the woods for lord knows how long. And his throat _burned_. He felt utterly parched. His stomach felt painfully empty. His eyesight was blurry.

Off in the distance, the sound of a lone wolf's howl rang. He turned to the source of the sound, doing a complete 360. His eyesight blurred around the edges with the sudden movement, his head felt incredibly light, and he was overtaken with dizziness so strong, he thought he would fall over.

A crunch to his left, his eyes snapped back. He stared off into the dark trees, listening. His fingers twitched in anticipation. A person? Out here, in the middle of nowhere? No...he wouldn't have that kind of luck. He curled his fingers in, long, sharp nails digging painfully into his palms. He inhaled the crisp, cold air into his lungs, drawing in the scent of his surroundings. Sweet. Something smelled sweet. Animal?

No, human.

He exhaled heavily, letting the mouthwatering smell leave his being. His senses all of a sudden became much more acute. He listened for the source of the sound again. East...a couple hundred meters or so...

Dinner was walking.

With no thought or consideration for what he was doing, he began to saunter forward. He made his way silently, yet quickly through the snow-blanketed trees. His eyes stared straight ahead, focused on the sudden object of his obsession. He picked up his pace, his walk turning into a jog, then finally into a full out sprint. The smell was so much stronger now, permeating the entire area. Had they just been here? Yes...they had...they were close, whoever it was. He licked his lips in anticipation, his light, bright blue eyes narrowing.

He broke through the treeline, out into a small opening. A man with dark skin was standing there, a bow strapped to his back, a knife fashioned in his pocket. He turned to the sudden intrusion, his dark eyes latching onto the mysterious blonde standing at the edge of the trees. Dark eyes clashed with bright blue ones.

As if he instinctively knew what he was up against, he reached behind his back to retrieve the bow and arrows there. The blonde stalked forward dangerously, closing the distance between them. The dark-skinned man managed to line an arrow up with his target, despite his violently shaking hands. Seeing the weapon brandished and ready to fire, the blonde began a full sprint towards him. Without warning, the dark-skinned man let loose his arrow and it made it's mark in the leg of the bright eyed blonde.

Hissing, he bent down and yanked the arrow out of his leg, snapping it in half with his fingers. Looking back up to meet the terrified gaze of the unfortunate wanderer, Alfred smiled, blood lust overwhelming him.

* * *

Collapsing back into the snow, he merely stared up at the dark grey sky. Little puffs of white fell slowly to the ground, tickling his nose and eyelashes. He wiped a hand across his mouth, smearing sanguine across the back of it. He noticed the little clumps of red that were under his nails, and gingerly brought one to his mouth, sucking it off.

Tossing his hand listlessly to the side, he merely laid there, letting his heartbeat settle and the adrenaline in his veins to dissipate. Closing his eyes, he raked his bloodstained nails across the snow, letting what sounded like a weak sob escape his lips.

He turned his head to his right, grudgingly opening his eyes. The lifeless, mutilated body of the dark-eyed man lay there, staining the snow with a puddle of crimson. He squeezed his eyes shut again, whimpering something unintelligible. His stomach churned, and he all of a sudden felt incredibly nauseous. If he could, he would've wretched up what he had just consumed moments earlier, but he forced himself to keep it all under, knowing that if he spewed his dinner, that would just mean one more person dead later on.

Alfred had no idea how long he lay there. He merely stared up at the grey sky, watching as it grew darker over time. The snow piled up around him, and he welcomed it as a sort of bed. Closing his suddenly heavy eyes, he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Blood. There was blood, somewhere close by. Tilting his head back towards the evening sky, he sniffed. It was fresh blood. Newly spilled. Human blood, too. Had someone been murdered? It didn't really matter to him. Suddenly intrigued by the new scent, he took off in the direction of the smell. He walked fluidly across the snow-covered terrain, his boots making soft crunches in the white material.

Amethyst eyes scanned ahead and found a small break in the trees. Stepping out of the dense forest, he found himself in a small opening.

It was just as he suspected. A bloody and mangled corpse lay strewn across the snow, its throat and insides ripped out and spilling from its body. Th sight almost made him want to lick his lips, but he restrained himself. He didn't eat leftovers.

Walking across the small opening, he was suddenly caught off guard by another scent. The scent was strangely familiar, but he couldn't place it.

His violet eyes scanned across the opening once more. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a bloody hand sticking up from out of the snow. Gliding over to the body part, he knelt beside it, craning his head curiously. He began dusting the snow off of the figure and noticed that it was connected to something. He began hauling clumps of snow off the ground until finally it revealed a face, bloody, content, and asleep. Or dead. He wasn't sure yet.

Touching the pale cheek with deliberate cautiousness, he jumped whenever the eyes opened, revealing bright, blue orbs. They were an unusual color of blue, much too bright for a human. Gasping, he retrieved his hand, staring at the blood smeared face. The figure rose up from the snow, dusting the cold, icy flakes off of him. He brushed clumps of it out of his light, golden hair, brushing stray strands away. A single stubborn strand demanded to stay in its place, sticking up from his bangs.

"Privet...?" The amethyst eyed man asked cautiously. The blonde turned to him slowly, studying him with his eyes.

Alfred recognized the language as Russian, which wasn't hard to figure out considering that he was currently somewhere in one of Siberia's forests. The point being that he recognized the word as _hello_.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked dully, rubbing his eyes. How long had he been sleeping? Obviously long enough to be buried in a pile of snow...he looked up at the man sitting opposite of him, physically observing him. His hair was the same color as the snow, only it contained a faint hint of platinum blonde in it. His eyes were a very strange color, a bright color that reminded him of amethyst. His skin was pale, even paler than his, which was slightly alarming.

"Ahh, I am Ivan. And you...you are clearly not human, da?" How did he know that?

"How...how do you know that?" Alfred asked, alarm evident in his voice.

"Because you and I? We are the same." He smiled, exposing his bright, white teeth. A pair of sharp canines were evident. "It has been such a long time since I laid eyes on another one of my kind." He shook his head and smiled, almost as if reminiscing. "I see that corpse is your doing, da?"

Alfred looked over to where Ivan gestured and caught sight of his earlier victim. "Oh..." He mumbled, self-disgust threatening to overtake him once more. "Yeah, that was me."

"Mmm, da. I could tell. You still carry most of it on you." Ivan inclined his head toward Alfred's, causing the blonde to wipe his arm across his face once more. It failed to erase the evidence of his actions, and he cursed gently at it.

Ivan laughed. "I also see that you still carry a lot of your old human traits as well. Do not worry, you will eventually become comfortable with the aspect of feeding. I did." Ivan sighed gently, a small smile gracing his pale lips. "Do you mind me asking how it happened?"

Alfred fidgeted, rubbing his hands together. "I guess not." He let out a heavy, melancholy sigh, staring out into the darkness of the woods. "I was with my brother. We had just stopped by at an Inn for the night. We noticed a lot of people acting really strange, especially towards us. They kept talking about some sort of animal attack, but we had no idea what they meant. Instead of sticking around to find out, we went to bed as quickly as possible because we were so tired from traveling."

"Yes, the humans that live around these parts are very wary about our kind. Of course they carry all sorts of misconceptions about us, but you get the point." The snow-haired man added.

"It was the middle of the night whenever I heard something. I went downstairs and saw a door open. There were these...sounds coming from the room that didn't sound right. It sounded like someone was eating. I walked into the room to see what is wrong and suddenly I was jumped by this _thing_. It looked human, but it wasn't. It didn't have the face of one, either. It bit me on my shoulder, and before it could tear a chunk out, a grabbed a poker that was near the fireplace and stabbed it through the eye socket."

"It's a sad thing, really." Ivan tsked, shaking his head once more. "Sometimes our brethren become so indulged in their animalistic behaviour that they begin to lose their human form."

Ignoring the further input, Alfred continued, voice becoming grave. "I went back to the room to tell Mattie, my brother...what had happened. He cleaned the wound for me and bandaged me up, telling me that everything was going to be alright. I believed him, but over the next few days that we were there, I began getting really sick. I was running a fever, and my hair was losing its color, and my nails were getting longer, and I was throwing up blood...and...and..." Alfred's voice began to waver, tears prickling his eyes. "I woke up one night and I was so hungry and confused and thirsty, and everything was just so bright and _confusing_...Mattie tried to calm me down. And he hugged me, and I just...I just bit him, and I took a chunk clean right out of his neck. I hated it, but oh god, _it tasted so good_ and it felt so right..."

Ivan tried to suppress the smile that threatened to overtake his lips. Tears were now running freely down Alfred's face and he was shuddering violently. _He looked so beautiful and tasty and appetizing_. It'd been so long since Ivan had tasted one of his own.

"Some of the villagers burst into the room and started screaming. They had swords and rifles and ropes. Then something inside me just snapped, and I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm crouched over someone...e...eating them and I want to throw up, but I can't because it tastes good. I look around and it's the same with everyone else. They're all dead and I'm the only one, and Mattie...even Mattie is dead because he bled to death...I...I didnt know what to do, I wanted to kill myself so badly, but I couldn't bring myself to do i-it!"

The shaking blonde lowered his head into his hands and began sobbing loudly. Ivan let a deceitful smile spread across his face, his chest swelling with giddiness and excitement. He wrapped his arms around Alfred in mock comfort, bringing the sobbing blonde to his chest and stroking his beautiful, sunshine colored hair.

"There, there...of course you couldn't control yourself. You were just hungry, that was all..." He pressed his pale lips against the golden locks, inhaling the delicious scent.

"B-But...I...killed...all...of those...p-people..." The blonde protested, taking deep, shaky breathes between each word.

"You couldn't help yourself. It was completely natural. Don't torture yourself with the thought of it, vozlyublennyĭ." His let his nails rake softly through the blonde tresses, helping to silence the shuddering sobs of the smaller man.

Alfred focused solely on the feeling of the fingers teasing his scalp and used the sensation as a mean to help calm himself. He eventually calmed his breathing, now breathing deeply and softly against the snow-haired man's chest. His fingers curled and uncurled the beige material of Ivan's jacket. His eyes felt wet and heavy. He always felt so tired after crying.

Ivan ran his fingertips across Alfred's cheek, down his jawline, and the curve of his neck. The blonde involuntarily shuddered under the touch, making Ivan run a pink tongue over his lips. He nuzzled his nose against Alfred's temple, trailing down, and eventually to his lips where he pressed a soft kiss to. Alfred gasped at the sudden action, but made no move to stop the advance. Ivan let his tongue snake out and run over the blonde's lower lip, eliciting a soft shudder from him. Once again, he let his lips meet the younger man's own, his tongue pressing into the warm, wet cavern and playfully teasing Alfred's own. He could faintly taste the blood of the man he had eaten earlier.

Using both his hands, Ivan pressed Alfred back into the snow-covered ground, crawling between the blondes legs, and planting a kiss at the base of his neck. He ran his tongue over the pale skin, tasting the saltiness of his sweat and the sweetness of his flesh at the same time. "Mmm, kak vkusno ty budesh'..."

Alfred let his fingers run through Ivan's hair, pulling at the silvery tresses every now and again. Without thinking, he snaked a leg around the larger man's waist, grinding their hips together. He gasped and threw his head back against the snow. Ivan laughed softly, grinding down into the blonde's hips. Alfred bit down on his bottom lip, suppressing another moan.

Ivan trailed his fingers down the blonde's torso, eventually coming to rest at the hem of his pants. He let them slip under the waistband and grab the base of his cock. Alfred gasped again, raising up on his elbows to see what the other was doing.

The platinum blonde touched and the teased the sensitive organ, watching as Alfred's face contorted in pleasure. "Does this feel good, moĭ malenʹkiĭ podsolnechnik?" Using his free hand, he yanked Alfred's pants down his hips, freeing his cock. He began stroking him more, from the base to the tip, getting him hard.

Alfred arched his back into the ground, nails digging into the endless snow. "Y-Yes...hnngh, more."

Ivan let a devious smile work its way onto his features. "Mmm, okay~" Bending down, he gave the tip a gentle lick, eagerly drinking in all the sounds that Alfred was making now. He took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit and using his hand to pump the base of his cock. Alfred moaned loudly, curling his fingers in and squeezing his palms so hard that they made half-crescents. The crimson fluid leaked out and ran down his palms and into the snow.

Ivan caught the scent of it and stopped his administrations, looking up to stare at the source of the sweet smell. Alfred leaned back up on his elbows, faced strained. "Why did you stop?"

Without speaking, Ivan quickly snatched the blonde's hand and pulled it towards him. His mouth latched onto the small pin-pricks of open skin, sucking greedily. Alfred hissed slightly in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel Ivan's tongue running over the cut, lapping at the sanguine liquid.

He pulled his mouth away from the blonde's hand, licking his lips hungrily. "_Bozhe, ya khochu s estʹ tebya..." _With a malicious glint in his bright, amethyst eyes, Ivan leaned forward and once again captured Alfred's lips, tongue hungrily seeking out his own. He moaned into the kiss, letting his fingers claw at the platinum blonde locks and pull the larger man closer. His free hand roamed across Ivan's chest, pulling at the buttons of his jacket and undoing them.

Pulling away from the kiss, Ivan smiled down at the younger blonde. He held his fingers out, letting them brush against Alfred's lips. Without asking, he took the digits into his mouth and started sucking greedily on them. Ivan chuckled darkly under his breath, using his other hand to yank the blonde's pants all the way off. He marveled at the perfect, white skin of the other's body, eyes roaming hungrily over the sweet smelling flesh. Retrieving his fingers from Alfred's mouth, he positioned them at the entrance of the blonde's body. A single digit slipped in easily, causing Alfred to gasp slightly. He held his breath for a second or two, then exhaled, body relaxing.

Ivan continually pumped his finger in and out of the younger male before eventually adding a second. His violet eyes carefully studied every face the blonde made, his ears eagerly drinking in all the delicious noises he was making. He let his fingers brush against Alfred's prostate, causing the blonde to arch his back and moan wantonly. "Oh god, please...please, right now..."

"Nyet, vozlyublennyĭ. Not yet." Ivan smiled, watching as Alfred squirmed in pleasure. He quickened the pace of his fingers, before finally adding a third digit. Alfred shuddered at the white, hot pleasure threatening to push him over the edge. He felt himself getting close to the brink, toes and fingers threatening to curl in and stars threatening to explode behind his eyes. It was then that he felt the slick digits leave him. He wined involuntarily, body craving the release he so desperately needed.

"Don't worry, Fredka. I'm going to take good care of you~" Undoing his pants and freeing his own cock, he lifted the blonde's hips slightly off the snowy ground and positioned himself at the entrance before slowly pushing in. Alfred hissed, the sheer size of Ivan threatening to rip him apart. Ivan let his lips part slightly in a silent moan of pleasure. _Nnnnh, he was so tight..._

"A-Ahh...I think you're too b-big..." He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, pain engulfing the lower part of his body.

"Just give it a little time, podsolnechnik. I promise the pain will pass. And try to relax. Tensing up will not help any." He waited a moment or two before pushing in slightly more, slowly filling the blonde up with his massive girth. Soon he was all the way to the base of his cock, the warmth and tightness hugging him in such delicious ways, he thought he would faint. Alfred strained a bit, trying not to let a small whimper out. He settled for a small shudder instead. He felt so full...

"There..." Ivan cooed, flashing a smoldering smile. He began gently rocking his hips back and forth, watching as the blonde gasped and shuddered as he went along. It was whenever Alfred threw his head back against the snow and moaned that he quickened his pace.

He thrust in a bit harder, relishing the sound the blonde made whenever he brushed against his prostate.

"Mmph, harder...unhh, faster. _Please_." Alfred begged, canines digging painfully into his bottom lip. Ivan obliged, rocking his hips faster and harder, pounding into the blonde at a furious rate. His hands which had been holding the blonde's shoulder's tightened their grip, his nails pressing against the milky white skin and threatening to tear through. Alfred was panting hard, his eyebrows furrowed in a mixture of both pain and pleasure. "Oh god...oh god...fuck...please...just a little more, _please_..."

Ivan laughed darkly, letting his head loll back. He bucked his hips hard, thrusting into the blonde and causing him to cry out slightly. He leaned forward, eyes foggy with blood lust and pleasure, and latched his mouth onto Alfred's shoulder. He bit down into the soft flesh, causing the blue-eyed blonde to cry out once more. His teeth dug hungrily into his skin, blood flowing into his mouth and clouding his sense. _It tasted so sweet, so, so, so sweet. _

Despite the burning pain engulfing his shoulder, Alfred felt himself nearing his orgasm. He wrapped his legs tightly around Ivan's waist, raking his nails painfully across the platinum blonde's bad. Ivan could feel several trails of blood dripping their way down his skin, and it only served to further push him closer to the edge. With one last thrust, he brought Alfred to his peak, causing the blonde to arch and stiffen, violent shudders rocking his body and delirious moans spilling from his lips. He yanked his teeth from the blonde's shoulder, tearing the skin even further and causing even more crimson liquid to spill.

Alfred's toes and fingers curled in and his stomach tightened as pleasure overtook his entire being. He shivered violently, body jerking with each second of his orgasm. He felt his hips being jerked with the last few thrusts and then his insides being coated in something wet and warm. A hungry growl left his lips as he fell limp back into the snow, still bathed in the golden afterglow of sex. He felt a heavy weight on his chest and found Ivan resting there, panting softly while muttering something in Russian.

As the fog in his mind cleared, he became increasingly aware of the searing pain in his shoulder. He peered down at the wound and was met with the sight of torn and marred flesh.

"I...I didn't expect this to happen." It was all he could bring himself to say.

He felt Ivan smile against his skin. "Neither did I. Strange how such animalistic urges can take over you so quickly, da?"

_Animalistic urges. _Strange way for him to put it. "I suppose so." Alfred brought one of his hands to his face, examining the fresh blood that now coated them. He noticed small clumps of red underneath his nails. He brought a single digit to his mouth, sucking the sweet material off of it.

It was then that he decided that he was hungry again.

* * *

**Russian Translations**

_Privet_ - Hello

_Da_ - Yes

_Vozlyublennyĭ - _Sweetheart

_Mmm, kak vkusno ty budeshʹ..._ - Mmm, how delicious you would be...

_Moĭ malenʹkiĭ podsolnechnik _- My little sunflower

_Bozhe, ya khochu s estʹ tebya... _- God, I want to eat you..

_Nyet_ - No

**I hope that everyone enjoyed the story! :D**


End file.
